


#lottiebelike

by marcelthough



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm lazy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelthough/pseuds/marcelthough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lottie wasn't supposed to feel like this. She was only 15 years old, for god sake. She found herself longing after him more and more. Each day, he would phone at their house. Usually at the same time, 5:12pm. </p><p>As usual, she would rise from her place at the dining table, but someone would always beat her. Louis would stand too, sending their parents a polite smile. "I'll get it," he'd always say softly before excusing himself and going to cease the ringing. They'd talk for a while, laughs would ring through the hallway and more often than not, he'd take the phone upstairs with him. </p><p>Lottie was stuck in a moral rut. She understood that Louis was his best friend, but Lottie envied him for that friendship. She wanted it. </p><p>As she sat and watched her older brother sit on the third step up from the bottom, she couldn't help but ball her hands up in anger. </p><p>"-I know, hey, did you hear what Niall said to Sophia at lunch?" Louis laughed, barely able to complete the question through his giggles. "Was so funny," he smirked. </p><p>Lottie clenched her jaw and watched him. Louis looked up.</p><p>"Can I help you or?" He raised his eyebrow and looked at the door.</p><p>"He's mine." She whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#lottiebelike

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the ages... And got abit silly at the end.  
> @letmelxvelou
> 
> Dedicated to @GetOverLarry @ @larryslipgloss. 
> 
> Ain't nobody dope as you.

It started off innocently, in her mind anyway. Harry would come over for dinner sometimes and then he'd either go upstairs with Louis, or go home. He lived 5 minutes away, so leaving late wasn't really an issue they tended to worry about. Harry usually liked to hang about afterwards, asking Jays permission, of course. 

Then they had started to get older. They were now of the age in which it was acceptable for locks to he on bedroom doors. Harry was at the ripe old age of 17, while Louis had just turned 18. They were still as close as ever, but there was always problems. Like any friendship, there were blips in the tape. In this case; their blip was Louis' eldest sister. 

Lottie was okay, in the beginning.

When Harry was around, sitting cross legged on the floor, just playing on the Xbox with Louis, Lottie would just watch. 

It wasn't really watching, Louis noticed. She would stare at his friend, longingly. He would watch, discreetly, as if Louis Tomlinson did anything another way! Discreet was his middle name. Well actually it was William but that's a different story. Lottie would always giggle at Harry's jokes, smile when he won a game and defend him to the end.

"Harry, it's out," Louis said one summers day when they were in his garden, playing football. Louis wiped his sweaty face on his tshirt and shook his head at Harry, who had insisted in playing shirtless. "It's too hot!" He whined, Louis had let him get on with it. 

"What!?" Harry shrieked. "That's not out! The ball went-"

"Out of the garden Harry. It's out," Louis chuckled and went over to the shed. Lottie stood up from her deck chair and folded her arms. 

"Stop being so bossy Louis!" She yelled across the garden. Louis raised his eyebrow and pulled his sunglasses down slightly. "It's just a damn game, he's in!" 

"Excuse me?" Louis laughed. "You're like 10, go away!" He snapped and Lottie's frown deepened. "Big people are playing now," he said patronisingly. 

"God, you're such a dick!" She screamed. "I'm fifteen!" She walked across the garden in her sandals and took the ball from Louis' hands, tossing it over her hair over the fence. Louis' jaw dropped.

"That ball was like, £14.99 you stupid little shit!" He shouted angrily. "Haz, help me please," he pouted his lips out at his friend, who just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Harry walked across the garden with Louis, who gave Lottie a shove. Harry got on his hands and knees and Louis stood on his back, getting the boost so he could hop over the fence. 

Once the ball was retrieved, the two men went inside, not before Louis could flip her off and call his sister a wankstain. 

Lottie watched as they disappeared into Louis' room. She huffed and folded her arms, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Harry was never going to notice her while Louis was around.

She wasn't that crazy she was gonna kill her fucking brother. 

She'd get caught, first chance, Louis had a big mouth.

As Harry was finding out upstairs..

When Jay got home and offered Harry dinner, the boy politely declined. Louis looked up at him with a small pout.

"Do you have to go, babe?" He asked quietly in the hallway, his hands on Harry's chest. He could feel his heart beating. Harry smiled slightly and pulled his thin shirt back down over his head. "I could drive you home?" He suggested as Jay called him for dinner. Louis pouted again. "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Harry nodded. "Definitely," he whispered and smiled at him fondly. He leaned down slightly to press their lips together. Louis smiled against his lips and held his neck, swaying their bodies slowly.

When Jay called him again, Louis pulled away and sighed, looking up at him. 

"Text me when you're home safe?" He asked, Harry nodded again. "I love you," he whispered and Harry's face split in a grin. 

"I love you too," he murmured and quickly kissed him again before leaving the house. Louis sighed and watched him disappear before turning around and walking into Lottie. 

"Oh my god, move." He pushed her shoulders an walked to the table, sitting opposite his mum, who was feeding his baby brother. 

Lottie glared at him before excusing herself and storming upstairs. She paced her room and opened her wardrobe, smiling at the picture she had taken of her and Harry in 2010. Harry was so pretty.

A few weeks later, Harry had came back. The door wasn't locked so he let himself in.

"Lou? Babe?" He called, shutting it behind him. He sat on the floor and took his boots off, not wanting to scuff up the flooring. "Louis? Hello?" He called. There was movement in the living room so Harry went towards It. "Loui-" 

He was cut off by Lottie, who was wearing a white wedding dress, probably Jays. Harry's eyes widened and he looked away, desperately trying to avert his eyes from his boyfriends underage sister.

"Hi Harry," she smiled and took a step closer. Harry took one back, tripping back onto the sofa. He licked his dry lips and gave her a small nod. "What's wrong? Something in your mouth?" She asked and held his jaw lightly, turning his head. Harry's throat bobbed and he stayed looking at the book case in the corner of the room. 

"I'm fine," he said awkwardly. "Where's Louis?" He asked, looking up at her face. He put a block on his vision, only looking at her head. She smiled sweetly and pat his cheek.

"Oh Harry...he's in a better place.." She sighed softly, causing Harry's eyes to widen in panic. 

*meanwhile*

"-AND I WILL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND BASH YOU ACROSS THE FACE WITH THEM, THEN, YOU LITTLE BITCH, ILL GET A FUCKING TAZER FROM SOMEWHERE, AND ILL TAZE YOUR BUTTHOLE, AND THEN-" Louis screamed from where he was locked in the shed. 

"You killed him?" Harry asked quietly and Lottie giggled. 

"Course I didn't!" She rolled her eyes as if the idea were a stupid one to pop into his head. She smiled and stroked his hair gently. "I love you Harry...and one day, we're gonna be together.." She giggled and poked his nose. "And we'll have beautiful children, and a dog, and lots of green in our garden..won't that be perfect Harry?" She sighed. Harry just stared at her.

"You...you know I'm gay, right?" He raised his eyebrow and tilted his head. Lotties whole face fell. 

"Gay!? You can't be gay! You're hot!" She yelled. Harry snorted.

"Yeah, exactly, I'm hot, of course I'm gay." He rolled his eyes playfully and slowly got up. "I know you're going through some phases right now..but this?" He gestured to their chests. "Never gonna happen, so where's Louis?" He asked and Lottie sighed. 

"I locked him in the shed." She hung her head and mumbled. Harry sighed and gave her a quick hug before walking out the back door, fumbling with the keys. He could hear Louis' frantic ranting. He chuckled fondly and opened the door, Louis falling out. 

"Fucking little ass munch." He held Harry's thigh to help him up and tiptoed to hug his neck. "Thank you, I'm gonna kill her.." He huffed and squeezed him. Harry chuckled and pat his back as they swayed. 

"It's okay, princess...she's just going through her stages...you know what you could do though?" He bit his lip and smirked slightly. Louis raised his eyebrow.

"No...what can we do..?" He chuckled and put his hands on his hips.

"Fuck her right in the pussy."


End file.
